


Shippers Don't Ruin it For Everybody- A Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backwards Poem, Backwards Poetry, Backwards poems, Bad Poetry, Destiel - Freeform, Fandom, Fans, Forwards/Backwards Poem, Forwards/Backwards Poems, Forwards/Backwards Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Queerbaiting, Shipping, Writers, shippers, writers versus fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Many fans ship Destiel; many others don't. Some cast members/creators seem to ship it, while others are completely against it and want nothing to do with it.This is the ongoing argument between the shippers of Destiel and the writers (and cast members) who deny it exists.DISCLAIMER: I ship Destiel wholeheartedly, but this is in NO way intended to attack specific creators or cast members (if you don't know, "Don't ruin it for everyone" is what Jensen said once at a con when asked about Destiel), and does not intend to insult shippers either. It is simply my way of venting the frustration of me and other shippers at the writers for what many fans see as queerbaiting. I don't like hate and I will accept constructive criticism but NOT hate in my comments section. I love Supernatural and everyone involved with the show no matter what happens to the relationship of the characters I ship.





	Shippers Don't Ruin it For Everybody- A Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Read normally for the writers/creators/cast members' POV (ignoring the bold punctuation), then read backwards for the shippers' POV (including the bold punctuation).  
> I hope you like it!

**"** **Shippers, Don't Ruin it For** **Everybody " from the perspective of the non-shippers**

_It’s just a joke_

_But to you_

_It’s not._

_It’s just subtext._

_You say_

_Isn’t he **(?)** _

_Just not realizing_

_His homosexuality?_

_Queerbaiting? **(!)** _

_Stop the_

_Attempt for tv justice_

_There is none to find_

_You say_

_There’s evidence; he’s bisexual_

_We say_

_“He was my gay thing”_

_Because that_

_Wasn’t real, was just a ruse_

_Stop saying that_

_It’s just an excuse_

_But sometimes_

_It **always** has to be gay _

_With you people_

_We’re not saying that_

_He can’t love male friends_

_Obviously it’s not like_

_That at all_

_We’re not saying_

_“He could never love a man as a friend”_

_It’s false_

_You think_

_We’re saying_

_Though_

_That the profound bond means more_

_We think_

_You are wrong_

_“I love you is platonic”_

_Then you say_

_You see but_

_We think_

_We see more_

_And we keep saying_

_“It’s just in your mind”_

_But you still say_

_That one day…_

_It will happen_

_But we think_

_Don’t ruin it for everybody_

_Shippers_

 

**Now, read "** **Shippers _Don't_ Ruin it For Everybody** **" from the perspective of the shippers ^^**

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Sorry I might have gotten a bit too emotional writing that XD Again, I don't mean to offend anybody because everyone always gets upset with things like this, but I don't regret writing this. If the SPN writers are purposely queerbaiting then it needs to stop, and personally I don't like how everyone always uses the argument that we always look for subtext in places where there is none. I used "he was my gay thing" in this poem, but there are an infinite number of actual quotes that don't sound very heterosexual to me and the rest of the shippers.  
> Ship it, don't ship it, do whatever you like, but:  
> Shippers, don't let the writers and non-shippers ruin the show for you.  
> Non-shippers, don't let the shippers ruin the show for you.  
> We are all part of the SPN family, so don't hate, K? Good. Now, goodbye and thanks for reading!


End file.
